Estas a mi lado
by Lain LockHart
Summary: Un YAOI Tyson/Kai. No se ilusionen es una mini-mini-historia, soy muy mala escribiendo -_-U


Suky-chan: Jamas me hubiera imaginado a mi escribiendo un Yaoi, pero bue  
siempre hay una prImera vez para todo, personalmente me gusta la pareja  
Tyson/Kai...Ay a quien engaño, me gusta el Yaoi, O.K ya no me molesten.  
Este es el primero que hago, pero pienso hacer mas... Nunca escribí una  
historia de esta forma (Bue, solo voy escribiendo 4 con este -_-U) No se  
si seguir mi otra histo. No me gusta -_-U, esta horrible T_T , pero no me  
gusta dejar las cosas a la mitad, aunque si la sigo lo haré luego, es que  
ahora no tengo ganas ^^U.  
Celisty: Que vaga...  
ESTAS A MI LADO...  
  
Los rayos de sol entraban por las cortinas, aunque tenia los ojos cerrados  
le traspasaban los párpados, así que decidió abrirlos. Miro al muchacho  
que estaba dormido, apoyado en su pecho, su cabello caía graciosamente  
sobre su cara, y en cada suspiro se mecía dándole un aspecto muy tierno. Se  
río entre dientes, se veía muy bonito, era su chico, SU chico y de nadie  
más. Suspiro, recordó lo que ocurrió, fue, probablemente, la sensación más  
hermosa de su vida...  
Paso su mano sobre su mejilla, y la acaricio, el muchacho hizo débiles  
gemidos, lo que mostraba que se estaba despertando. Finalmente abre los  
ojos y mira a su compañero, le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa luego de decir:  
- Buenos idas...  
- Por fin despertaste, eh- Corre su mano para acariciarle su cabello-  
- No podía esperar para hecerlo, no me canso de verte ya lo hice toda la  
noche en mis sueños- Su amigo no puede evitar dirigirle una de sus más  
hermosas sonrisas...  
- Es la segunda vez que te "robo" una sonrisa...  
- Que?  
- No recuerdas el campeonato regional...  
- A es verdad- Recuerda, esa batalla, como el no pudo evitar sonreírle,  
solo que en esa ocasión no sentía lo mismo por él...  
- No sabes lo feliz que soy al tu estar con migo...  
- No tienes razón no lo sé.  
- Que?  
- Era broma...  
- No sabia que podía hacer bromas  
- Ya me habías dicho eso...  
- Pues te lo vuelvo a decir... - Le sonrío, era tan hermoso, nunca penso  
amar tanto a alguien, para ser mas especifico jamas creyó poder amar...  
Miro hacia la ventana, recordando todo, como lo conoció en el río, como se  
enfrentaron mutuamente en el campeonato regional, como ganaron torneos. Un  
sentimiento de culpa le vino al recordar cuando lo dejo, cuando traiciono a  
su equipo, y como necesito eso para reconocer sus sentimientos. También se  
acordó de su abuelo, como le definió la palabra amor "Solo te hará débil,  
te hará mostrar tus debilidades, perderás si lo sientes, solo el odio te  
permitirá hacerte fuerte, solo, para no depender de los demás..." Creció  
toda su vida con ese concepto, con ese pensamiento, ahora a sus 15 años de  
edad pudo darse cuenta que era todo lo contrario, que te hacia fuerte y te  
daba un motivo para vivir... Solo el se lo pudo demostrar, solo una persona  
logro lo que tantos habían considerado imposible, demostrarle lo que es el  
amor...  
- Hola, hola... Tierra a Kai... hay alguien aquí?- La voz de su amigo lo  
saco de sus pensamientos.- En que pensabas?  
- En ti- Su compañero sonríe, se encontraba feliz, feliz de estar con él.  
De tenerlo, no le importara lo que los demás piensen... él lo amaba y esa,  
ahora era su razón de ser.  
- Kai...Kai... KAI? - Distraída mente se había vuelto a sumergir en su  
mente, su compañero aprecia molesto que lo "dejara de lado"- Estas bien?  
- Si- No pudo resististe a juntar sus labios, entrelazando sus lenguas.  
Paso sus brazos por su cintura para juntarlo mas a el. Tardaron unos  
minutos en separarse, el joven le sonrío, le dedico la sonrisa que jamas  
había dirigido a nadie...  
- Tyson?  
- Que Kai? -  
- Que te amo - Se volvieron a besar, felices, de que el este a su lado...  
  
Suky-chan: No se tal ves ves no estuvo tan mal, digo, comparándolo con mis  
anteriores historias. Dejen reviews, pienso dejarlo así, es decir un cap.  
Unico, pero opinen igual... 


End file.
